Aeon
Aeons are a species of Human-like, almost angelic beings from the planet Aeos in the Andromeda galaxy. They have a history with Earth and other planets across Andromeda, however Earth was the only planet outside of their own galaxy they have visited and exists as the furthest point in the universe they have so far travelled. They are split in to three genetically unique races, the winged Wingly and Darkwing or 'Arcadian', known sometimes as 'skylanders' who live on the laputas in the layer of Aeos known as Stratos and the wingless Termian, also known as 'lowlanders' who live below the floating Skysea on it's lower surface. The two Stratos nations of Wingfeild and Arcadia have been at war for countless centuries and often their wars have spilled over into the Lowlands, resulting in a fragmented and somewhat wary relationship with the Termians but for the moment there is something of a delicate ceasefire as slow and painful talks get underway. Wingly Winglies are a bright and resourceful race, both in appearance and in terms of society and law, they are usually very pale and have light-coloured eyes and hair; however Winglies are ruled by a monarchy rather than an imperium like the Darkwings. For a Wingly, every day should be about loving what you have, almost every Wingly is polite, kind and endlessly giving without any thought of reward, the opposite of their polar race on the other side of the world. Winglies can indeed be seen as childish, but are often misjudged and they are surprisingly intellectual and deductive, thinking outside the box. While both Wingly and Darkwing are resourceful, only Winglies are known to use it to their advantage, as seen in their architecture, their cities often planned around streams or near water as they believe it is a good receptacle for sonn particles. They can use sonn without the use of sonnstones. Arcadian The Darkwing are paradoxically proud of, and yet despise their lands. Run by an empire, the Darkwing are mentally hardy and tough, cunning and manipulative compared to their Wingly cousins. They see the Wingly as dumb and childish and they have been known to fabricate historical events, creating conspiracies and lies to hide their jealousy. It's fair to say not every Darkwing is foul-tempered and downright evil, but those in charge of their government certainly are. Darkwing society is much more militarised, believing that nothing pays off more than hard work, slacking is looked down upon greatly and a lazy Darkwing can face both legal and social ousting. Darkwings require the use of sonnstones to manipulate elements. Termian Termians seem no be more level-headed, like Darkwings they require the use of sonnstones to use sonn to any major degree, however Termians seem to be physically stronger than their Stratos cousins as most of their natural sonn is harnessed in physical ways; however if a Termian is chosen to be altered into a winged Aeon they seem to loose their strength to instead balance out improved sonn power and manipulation abilities. There are several nations in the lowlands which they share with the Thera and also once with a race of lowland Dragon. Appearance and Physiology While all Aeons appear to resemble slim, beautiful and youthful Humans at first glance, this is merely superficial, their actual physiology is vastly different from the average Human and their physical appearance is most likely due to a convergent evolutionary coincidence, especially considering their existence in Andromeda rather than the Milky Way. While they look outwardly Human, their internal structure is very different, right down to their DNA which displays a tightly-banded quadruple-helix system and many nucleonic molecules unknown on Earth. Like Humans their skin colour can vary from pale caucasoid to darker browns, however they are actually incapable of getting a suntan or sunburn due to lack of melanin, instead their skin contains a reflective pigment of unknown nature, it is thought to also aid in keeping them cool and is also responsible for the skin and hair of Aeon possessing nanobiological superhydrophobic meshing, able to resist dirt and water, which simply falls off of them. They can vary in height from 6-foot to smaller than 5, although with Winglies in particular, small stature seems to be much more common. Aeon blood is sugar-based and for a human would taste very sweet, bordering on edible, although what effects this would have on a Human is unknown. All three races are naturally slim and slender and feature very little muscle, and because of their lighter gravity, are weaker than the average Human; some halfbreed Aeon-Dragons, however can develop superstrength vastly superior to a Human. Internally they have a centralised, completely symmetrical heart with both left and right ventricles being particularly large and towards the top of the structure, while the aortic valve tilted towards the back, in many ways an Aeon's heart resembles an actual heart-shape, thinly pointed at the bottom and tapering off in to an extra vein that travels down the inside of their ribcage and ribs. They have two spiral-like lungs and instead of any lower organs, possess a large, smooth and elongated spade-shaped organ that has one miraculous purpose; instead of any form of normal digestive system or stomach, this organ, known as the “''mithellium''” converts solid and liquid foodstuffs, particularly sugary food, directly in to proteins at 100 percent efficiency, it’s only “waste” is in fact pure sonn particles, produced in this transformation and release of energy. Therefore the species produces absolutely no physical waste. The mithellium is essentially an organic fusion reactor. Lack of sugar over a long period can result in a strange form of “high” similar to too much carbon dioxide or human intoxication.There are, however some substances an Aeon needs, sugar and fluoride being essential to their biology, alcohol can be toxic to an Aeon. While they are technically omnivorous, Wingly culture is usually non-meat-based existing purely on natural glucose, sweet plants and fruits found on Aeos. The eyes of Aeons can be greatly varying and bright, glowing with the use of, or in the presence of strong sonn, but possess no pupils, instead a series of microscopic dilating cells that absorb light much more precisely than a single iris, giving Aeons the ability to modulate their vision to degrees Humans cannot. Wingly eyes can sometimes change colour over time, and some may go through the entire visible spectrum of eye colour in their lifetime. They also have particularly acute hearing, but the other senses of an Aeon are usually on average or slightly below that of a normal Human. Normal colours of hair found on Earth are almost nonexistent on Aeos. Winglies in particular tend to have "lighter" hair and come in a range of bright colours ranging from red, blue, purple, pink, gold even silver and pure white and usually have a highly reflective and metallic sheen to them; their hair colour usually matches their wing colour. Their hair feels almost feather-like to the touch and is very easy to keep clean due to its superhydrophobic structure. Darkwing hair tends to be duller, sometimes even a rare black, but still retains the feather-like qualities of Wingly hair and highly metallic sheen. Culturally, Winglies tend to grow their hair very long, it's often seen as a sign of beauty and sometimes status, while Arcadian Darkwings have much shorter hair and for a Wingly to have short hair is sometimes looked at as a sign of defection. However Winglies are utterly hairless from their neck down, most males are incapable of even growing facial hair, although again, the extreme rarity of a bearded Wingly is slightly more common in Darkwings. The most defining aspect of a Wingly and Darkwing is of course their wings, which grow from their backs at the shoulder blades. As most skylanders are in fact altered lowlanders, all three races are born without wings and no ability to sense sonn, although they are all born with a full head of hair. During their maturity, a natural-born skylander's wings will burst painfully from their back. It is similar to puberty, but seems to be much more sudden, and it can happen anywhere between the ages of 9 to 18. It can be very disorientating for a young one.These wings are pumping with blood within a few hours and it is these wings that enable them to sense and manipulate sonn particles; indeed, many can't actually fly until they have properly learned to harness sonn. The wings are the strongest defining points between the two races; all Darkwings have dark, sometimes utterly black wings, while Winglies have lighly-coloured sometimes pure white wings, white wings are a common sign of 'royalty' in Wingly culture. Lowlander-to-skylander transformations are a lot less painful and done as part of an hours-long and carefully-planned ritual. Sometimes, when a Wingly begins using darker, more destructive and negative sonnic arts, this has a direct affect on their wing colour, which will become darker. It is thought this happens because the wings are essentially the primary regulators of sonn, and any use will affect their wings in some way, they will, however still be genetically Wingly. A few days after their wings are fully developed, a change starts to happen in the minds of the Wingly, and they begin to be able to sense what they describe as "sonn". A vibrating spiritual energy source that exists throughout the universe, sometimes defined by younger sonn users as "sonn particles" or "sonnons" that flows through everything, much like Human magic. Sonn is in fact more like a wave than a particle and is described as a 'sound' by both Aeons and Human magi. According to them, every element has a unique sonnic vibration, and through sonn these elements can be manipulated. It's important to note not all Winglies and Darkwings are trained in the use the sonnic arts, despite them having the potential to and it's a lot more common for a Darkwing to use destructive sonn through sonnstones due to dominating and aggressive influences of Arcadian society. Darkwings use a unique type of dark sonnic arte that focuses around sonnstones and negativity and causing the most amount of pain and destruction. Because sonn, when broken down, is essentially “sound" sonn is often used by a Wingly by chanting spells that they called "prayr" or "hym" that acts as a focus for their abilities as well as a mental guide. As a Wingly develops their sonnicry, they sometimes learn to use it without any form of incantation or chant, but this can take many decades of hard practice. Sonn has many schools on both sides of the world, and most individuals have a natural talent at a certain element or skill using sonn. Sonn has a natural ability to heal, and healing is one of the easiest things a sonnist can do, but this ability is practiced by Winglies much more than Darkwings, who use it for much more sadistic purposes. Sonn also plays a major role in their life, a role that suggests sonn is much more than just a tool to them, and it’s this unique ability that sets them apart most from Humans; Like their ability to convert food to energy with only pure sonn as waste, Wingly, Darkwing and Termian races are all capable of reproducing regardless of gender, and often species too. The mechanics of this are highly unknown, but when two Aeons mate the "mother" of the pair, which can be male or female depending on which one is more submissive, becomes pregnant within his or her "aura", rather than physically. When "giving birth", the Aeon falls in to a sleep-like state, in the case of a skylander, wraps their wings around them and over their head often sitting or cross-legged, on their haunches or knees, whichever is comfortable. Termians adopt the same position but are instead covered by a sonnic glow that encases them in a cocoon. They will remain like this anywhere between half an hour to a few hours and will appear to glow in a soft white light and hum gently, to many the sound is incredibly peaceful and sounds like a gentle choir. When they awake they are holding in their arms a newborn child, glowing. It takes a few days for the baby to stop glowing, this glow is thought to be an "egg shell" of sonn that feeds and protects the baby until it is gone and during this time the child will remain quiet and at rest and will not need food or water at all. The child will then be capable of drinking any liquids, usually liquids high in sugar and glucose as sonn burns off sugar from the body of an Aeon at an incredible rate. Because of this, Wingly and Darkwing eat a lot of sugary, sweet food high in glucose, but Darkwing food, while still sweet, tends to have more spice to it while Termians seem to be more avid meat-eaters; the meat of many Teriman animals is too, very sweet. Because they reproduce in this way, female Aeons have no womb and vestal ovaries, but curiously, females who give birth still produce milk which is said to be essentially pure glucose. Males do have testicles and do ejaculate with orgasm, but do not actually produce sperm, and only produce a viscous byproduct of their testes as a reaction rather than anything potent. Male Winglies also do not possess foreskin for an unknown reason, but structurally the genitalia resemble that of a Human’s. They are known to have a honeycombed bone structure making them overall, much lighter for flight, even Termians, whose bodies still retain flight-potential. It's thought that flight on Earth would be more difficult for a winged Aeon, though not impossible, although many sonnists can radiate sonn through their wings to enable them to suspend themselves in the air for extended periods without flapping. Having their wings outstretched increased their absorption of sonn. Technology: Despite their primitive first glance, Aeon technology can be surprisingly sophisticated. To Humans, both the Wingly, Darkwing and Termian societies resemble a western medieval culture infused with slight flicks of influence from the east, although the Darkwings tend to have more functionality to their designs, Winglies are all about glamour and elegance. Termian technology is also pretty basic, and the use of sonnstones to provide energy to technology is noted. Water, for Winglies in particular, plays an important part of everyday life, and it is in water that sonn collects the most. Hydrosonnists are revered and respected like celebrities, as manipulating water through sonn is perhaps one of the hardest things to do even with a natural sonn resonance to water. Cities of the Wingly are often built around water or with great atonement to sunlight, air and the wind, using it in any way they can. Sonnite crystals are used to regulate it's flow, the crystals and jewels in Wingly architecture are not just for show. The Skysea that separates Stratos from Termia is guarded and controlled by a particularly powerful hydrosonnist, Imusa who can open a safe portal to Termia through the water. Darkwing also use sonnstones and the harsher elements such as lava, ice, lightning, and the thermal energies created thus, but still in a manner reflecting Wingly ingenuity. They use simple animal-drawn carriages for logistics across their world, particularly in the lowlands and have plumbing and cold-storage, much of their technology resembling Roman ideas that changed Earth such as raised aqueducts and heated pools, primitive, yet ingenious and very effective. They don't seem to have electronics at all, and lighting is accomplished either by candles or photosonnite crystals. But despite all this are aware of, and even have the capability to travel to other worlds. One particularly rare type of sonnite crystal called "transharmonious sonnite" or "transharminite" is capable of absorbing high-speed sonnons. When used correctly with their prayr incantations, it can be used to open gateways between worlds called "reverbs". They use an archway imbedded with crystals and hym glyphs. Such travel is limited by officials and used only in conjunction with two astrologists, three or four travel-based sonnists called "transitors" a guide and, depending on their destination, a medic and/or mage. A powerful and well-educated enough Wingly could potentially open a reverb with just a single stone and travel on his own, but such travel is always fraught with problems, particularly in that it takes a LOT of energy to use, sustain and direct and the possibility always crops up of being eternally stuck in a reverb and being slowly consumed by the high sonn levels. Category:Species Category:Aliens